


The Love Ray

by EmsieSecretStuff



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Cuddles, Fluff, Humour, Hypnotism, M/M, Unintended Consequences, love ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/pseuds/EmsieSecretStuff
Summary: Birthday fic for Creatively_Written. I was asked to write Skyfire, Optimus, and Megatron getting shot with a love ray, and seeing Starscream and instead fighting over him they all cuddle him while Starscream would try to claw his way out like a cat trying to escape its owner’s cuddles. Also Starscream trying to declare himself leader while being pampered with kisses and cuddles.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Starscream/Skyfire/Optimus Prime/Megatron
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	The Love Ray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creatively_Written](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/gifts).



> Just some silliness that's not meant to be taken seriously. I hope people find it fun.

Starscream smirked as he lined up his newest device, ready to shoot Megatron and Optimus. His plan was perfect. He'd tried and failed many times to destroy Megatron to gain control of the Decepticons, but what he really needed to do was gain Megatron's affection. So he had constructed his most devious device yet! A weapon that could make it so whoever was shot with it would fall instantly in love with him.

He'd tested it out on Skywarp and it had worked perfectly, though the seeker had gotten a little too clingy and he'd had to invent a de-love ray to counteract the effects. But still! Once Megatron and Optimus were completely smitten with him there would be nothing to stop him ruling the universe! Megatron would concede control of the Decepticons to him, and Optimus would surrender the Autobot side to him. Then he'd be grand ruler of Cybertron! It was a perfect plan. Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

And now, in the middle of this Autobot and Decepticon battle Optimus and Megatron were grappling. He had a perfect shot of the two of them.

He fired and then just as he did it seemed Skyfire stepped in between them to try and break up the fight. As a result the beam hit all three of them. Starscream blanched at that but, he waited. Maybe it hadn't hit Skyfire? Still, judging by how Megatron and Optimus weren't punching each other anymore, it seemed to have done its work.

Starscream swooped down and landed on the ground in front of them. Instantly he saw all of them turn to him and their optics shone with adoration. Perfect.

"Now, fellow mechs. Tell me. Do you adore me?"

"Of course!" Megatron said.

"How could we not love such radiant beauty?" Optimus said.

"Never has there been such a spectacular being in the world," Skyfire said.

Perfect. Starscream smiled to himself.

"And so would you do anything for me?"

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"We would not hesitate."

"Good! Then in that case I have a list of demands..."

"Whatever would make you happy."

"Perfect! I'll start with you, Megatron! I want you to announce me as the leader of the Decepticons!"

"Oh Starscream," Megatron said cupping Starscreams chin, "Why do we have to talk about this now? I just want appreciate how pretty you are."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes. So beautiful, and very huggable," Optimus said.

"Yes, he's always so cute. How can you not want to hug him every second of the day?" Skyfire said as he came up behind Starscream and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Starscream gave a little squeak.

"Now wait hang on! First you need to declare me leader of both factions!" Starscream shouted before Megatron and Optimus also glomped him from both sides and snuggled up against.

"Oh, but Starscream! We just want to love and appreciate you first," Optimus said as he nuzzled his faceplate against Starscreams.

"Yes, that's all we want to do," Megatron said, squeezing around Starscream tighter.

Starscream gave out a scream as he tried to claw his way out of the hug bundle, but their grips remained tight. Starscream tried to scramble out from their hold but he was stuck fast. There was nothing he could do.

"Oh Star..." Skyfire said as he started to pepper Starscreams head with kisses.

"NO! WAIT! STOP! THIS WASN'T MY PLAN! Where did I leave the de-love ray?" He tried to search in his subspace, but to his dismay he discovered it was gone. "Nooo! I'm trapped with no way out!"

"Well, I guess that means you'll just have to accept our cuddles Starscream," Skyfire smiled.

Starscream screamed.

Meanwhile, the Autobots and Decepticons had been watching the proceedings with a look of complete bafflement on their faces. No one was sure whether to intervene, or how. They had no idea what to do. Skywarp watched with an amused smile on his face while Thundercracker watched with a dumbstruck expression.

"Warp, I just have no idea what we should do."

"Meh." Skywarp shrugged. "We can just leave Screamer to it."

He smiled, having stolen the de-love ray earlier from Starscreams lab. He wanted to pay Starscream back for using him as a guinea pig. But he felt it wouldn't hurt to let Starscream suffer a couple more cuddles before he intervened.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
